Delirios del pasado
by BillieAria13
Summary: La guerra había acabado, habían pasado varios años sin demonios con los que luchar. La paz había sido restaurada o al menos eso creían las hermanas Halliwell, porque ocurriría algo que haría volver a poner sus vidas patas arribas. Un giro de los acontecimientos que haría a las hermanas reflexionar sobre si alguna vez podrían ser completamente felices.
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana calurosa de sábado, los pájaros entonaban su canción y la gente salía temprano a pasear. Como siempre Piper se levantó, se duchó y preparó el desayuno. Se asomó a las escaleras y gritó.

- ¡Chicos, el desayuno!

En cuanto esas palabras salieron de su boca escucho a los pequeños salir corriendo de sus habitaciones y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

- Buenos días mamá –Chris y Melinda lo dijeron al unísono y pasaron corriendo junto a ella sin detenerse.

- Eh, no tan deprisa. Nadie os va a robar la comida –se acercó a ellos y les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno - ¿Dónde está Wyatt?

Los niños comenzaron a comer con rapidez en cuanto se sentaron.

- Está durmiendo, como siempre – Chris bostezó y bebió un poco de leche antes de comerse una tortita.

- Chris, llama a tu hermano. Hoy vamos a comer a casa de Phoebe – sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina después de revolverle el pelo.

- No voy a llamarlo, la última vez me tiró contra la pared.

Piper lo miró y suspiró, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras.

- Iré yo a llamarlo, portaos bien –subió las escaleras desapareciendo de vista.

Un extraño ruido llegó desde la cocina, como si la puerta del sótano hubiera abierto y alguien estuviera rebuscando en varios sitios a la vez. Melinda dejó de comer y miró hacia la cocina.

- Chris… ¿has oído eso?

Su hermano ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la mirada del desayunado.

- Será el viento, olvídalo.

- No, no es el viento. Alguien está en la cocina – dejó la cuchara sobre el plato y se levantó con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido. Caminó hacia la cocina en silencio.

Cuando Melinda entró se quedó perpleja al ver quien estaba de pie en la cocina. Antes de que pudiera gritar esa persona le tapó la boca y se la llevó al sótano.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en casa de Phoebe…<p>

La bruja se acercó a Coop y dejo varios besos en su mejilla.

- Cariño, despierta. Es tarde

Coop giró sobre la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada dándole la espalda.

- Voy llamando a los niños, pero será mejor que te vayas espabilando. Mis hermanas vienen ahora.

-Es verdad –es incorporó un poco y la mira aún medio dormido- Voy a ducharme.

Él se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ducha, Phoebe lo miró sonriendo y se dirigió a la habitación de los niños. Se acercó a la ventana y corrió los cortinas haciendo que la luz entrara en la habitación.

- ¡Cierra eso! Tengo sueño – Brianna movió la mano volviendo a cerrar las cortinas y tapándose la cara con la sabana.

- Arriba los tres, ya. Hoy vienen vuestros primos.

Las tres niñas se levantaron de golpe y salieron corriendo hacia el salón empujándose unas a otras para coger sitio para desayunar. Phoebe las miró y negó mientras iba tranquilamente detrás de ellas.

- Preparemos el desayuno entonces – dijo Coop mientras salía de la habitación.

La bruja mediana se sentó junto a sus hijas y empezaron a desayunar tranquilos y felices, ignorando por completo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su antigua casa y que cambiara sus vidas de nuevo.

* * *

><p>En un lugar de la ciudad un poco más alejados…<p>

Paige se despertó al escuchar la alarma, apagó el despertador y se quedó unos segundos mirando el techo. Se giró y miró a Henry.

- Henry despierta. Tenemos que vestirnos e irnos a casa de Phoebe.

- Hmmmm…

La bruja se levantó, se acercó a la radio y la puso a todo volumen haciendo que Henry pegara un bote.

- Eh, no hacía falta que hicieras eso –se estiró y la miró sonriendo desde la cama. Cogió su brazo y tiró de ella hacia él haciendo se sentara encima suya.

- No había otra forma de despertarte capitán –dijo mientras acercaba sus labios lentamente a los de él para darle un apasionado beso que él devolvió sin pensarlo.

- Buag, ¡que asco! – gritaron las gemelas desde la puerta.

Los dos se separaron riéndose y miraron hacia la puerta. Las pequeñas los miraban con los brazos cruzados con rostro divertido.

- Míralas que graciosas –se rio, y se acercó a ellas negando.

- Tenemos hambre, mucha hambre. Nuestras tripas hacen 'grrr' – Sarah hizo el gesto con la mano y se rio.

Paige asintió y se rio con ellas, miró a Henry de reojo que negaba sonriendo. Se levantó y caminó hacia ellas.

- En ese caso vamos a darles a vuestras tripas de comer antes de que se coman a alguien –le guiñó un ojo a Paige y salió con las niñas hacia el salón - ¿Quién quiere tortitas?

Las niñas levantaron las manos y salieron corriendo tirándose en el sofá y riéndose a carcajadas. Henry salió tranquilamente de la habitación bostezando y desperezándose. Se sentó delante de la tele y se puso a ver dibujos animados mientras sus hermanas intentaban molestarlo. Paige sonrió ampliamente viendo la escena lo que no sabía era que todo estaba a punto de cambiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda se acercó al demonio y lo miró de arriba abajo dudando bastante si intentar gritar o no por si se asustaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo examinó durante un rato y miró hacia arriba.

- No le puedes decir a nadie que estoy aquí… será nuestro secreto ¿Vale? –el hombre se acercó a Melinda que no retrocedió ni un centímetro.

- Pero si mi madre descubres que estás aquí y que yo lo sabía me castigará –suspiró no demasiado segura ya que le tenía bastante miedo a su madre enfadada.

- Si me encuentra no sabrá que tu sabias que yo estaba aquí, lo prometo –sonrió leve.

La pequeña se quedó pensativa y lo mira de arriba abajo, no sabía si debía fiarse de él. Su instinto le decía que si pero no estaba demasiado segura. Recordó que lo había visto la noche anterior en el Libro de las Sombras, dos páginas completas dedicadas a él. Se sentó en una caja sin apartar la vista.

- ¿Vas a vivir en nuestro sótano? No es demasiado cómodo…

El demonio suspiró un poco aliviado de que la pequeña se fiara de él y no se lo contara a nadie. Después de todo a él también le daba miedo cuando Piper se enfadaba.

- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a sitios así…

Lo mira triste unos segundos y después sonríe leve.

- Como he dicho, puedes quedarte aquí. Hoy vamos a ir a casa de Phoebe, así que puedes estar tranquilo por la casa –sonríe leve y se levanta al oír un ruido arriba.

Piper bajó las escaleras junto con Wyatt y miró a Chris alzando una ceja.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

- Escuchó un ruido en la cocina hace un rato, se habrá perdido –vuelve su mirada al plato y sigue comiendo. Wyatt negó y le quito las tortitas para comérselas él sin Chris poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

- Quedaos aquí, ahora vengo ¡Melinda! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Maldición! Mi madre, quédate aquí. Y que no te pillen –sale corriendo antes de que le dé tiempo a contestar. Se vuelve a sentar intentando no hacer ruido y cierra los ojos.

La pequeña bruja subió corriendo las escaleras del sótano y se tiró al suelo mirando en uno de los armarios de la cocina.

- ¿Qué haces ahí?

- Buscaba una sartén para hacer más tortitas… Da igual –se levantó de golpe y le sonrió con cara de niña buena- No tengo tanta hambre en realidad –salió corriendo hacia el ático dejando a su madre en la cocina totalmente confusa.

Antes de que a la bruja le diera tiempo a girar sobre sí misma y caminar hacia el salón escuchó un ruido proveniente del sótano. Así que de ahí era de donde venía Melinda. Suspiró y abrió la puerta, no le hizo falta encender la luz para ver lo que estaba pasando. Dos demonios luchaban lanzándose bolas de fuego. Piper bajó las escaleras y explotó a uno de ellos, miró al otro notablemente enfadada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sabes qué? No me importa, largo. Te quiero fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y alejado de mis hijos sino quieres acabar siendo comida para hormigas –se giró y comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras de nuevo.

- Piper, necesito un sitio donde vivir –el demonio la miró durante unos segundos esperando que entrara en razón.

La bruja cansada de dio la vuelta negando, seguía manteniendo la misma seriedad.

- ¿Para que vengan todos los demonios a por ti y poner en peligro a mi familia? No, largo. Antes de que me arrepienta de dejarte con vida.

El demonio la miró fijamente durante unos segundos esperando que cambiara de opinión, pero desapareció a los pocos minutos al ver que su decisión era firme. Piper suspiró y subió las escaleras del sótano de vuelta al salón.

* * *

><p>Melinda cogió el Libro de las Sombras, sabía que no debería cogerlo. Su madre siempre le había dicho que jugar con magia era peligroso pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y la persona en la que está pensando era la indiciada, ya que no era la primera vez que hablaba con ella.<p>

Cogió las velas blancas del baúl y las puso en el suelo, las encendió y recitó el hechizo con los ojos cerrados. Los abrió y miro las luces brillantes aparecer, pero quien apareció no era quien ella estaba esperando.

- Hola pequeña –la mujer morena le sonrió ampliamente.

- Hola… quería hablar con alguien… bueno, con la abuela –sonrió leve sintiéndose un poco estúpida después de decir eso temiendo haber herido sus sentimientos.

- Oh –la bruja sonrió leve y agachó la mirada- siento no ser quien esperabas… estaba un poco ocupada y yo decidí venir. Puedes hablar conmigo si quieres –salió del circulo volviéndose de carne y hueso. Volvió a sonreírle, apagó las velas y las guardó donde deberían estar junto con el libro.

Melinda la miró en silencio durante unos minutos, se acercó a ella un poco dudosa y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No es que no quisiera verte, es que… estoy acostumbrada a hablar con la abuela. No te lo tomes a mal –sonrió leve y se sentó en el sofá.

- Piper no te deja hacer magia ¿verdad? Es peligroso, pequeña –acarició su pelo sonriéndole levemente – la echo de menos…

La pequeña la miró y cogió su mano mientras sonreía leve.

- No… dice que es peligroso, pero yo nunca hago hechizos peligrosos. Solo lo uso cuando necesito hablar con alguien.

La mujer morena asintió y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Miró alrededor, realmente extrañaba ese sitio. Hacia muchísimos años que se había ido y desde entonces no había visto ni a Piper ni Phoebe. Todo le parecía exactamente igual a cuando ella se fue, solo que, realmente, todo era distinto. Ella ya no estaba, alguien la había reemplazado y eso no le gustaba.

- Tu madre no puede saber que estoy aquí. Esto debe ser nuestro secreto ¿vale? -hizo que la mirara a los ojos para asegurarse de que la pequeña brujita la estaba entendiendo.

- Si, un secreto –suspiró dramáticamente- ¿Por qué todos queréis estar aquí en secreto?

Melinda se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a su madre gritarle para que bajara. Negó con la cabeza y abrazó a la mujer antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo.

La nueva inquilina la miró bajar las escaleras corriendo y sonrió levemente. Le recordaba muchísimo a ella cuando era pequeña. Se levantó cuando escuchó que la puerta se había cerrado y se asomó a la ventana mirando cómo se marchaban. De repente una terrible nostalgia se apoderó de ella y se prometió a si misma que no pararía hasta tener su vida de vuelta.


	3. Chapter 3

En casa de Phoebe en la otra punta de la ciudad…

-Todos a vestirse, vuestros primos están a punto de llegar ¡Oh no! Se me ha olvidado llamar a Billie… -la bruja suspiró y buscó su teléfono por toda la casa- ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

- Tranquila mamá, ya la llamo yo – Prudence cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Billie. La cual contestó al cabo de unos segundos – ¿te apuntas a una comida en mi ca?

Antes de que le diera tiempo a terminar la frase Billie apareció a su lado y le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas pequeña? –la rubia abrazó con fuerza a la que pequeña P.J que ya no era tan pequeña y besó su mejilla.

Phoebe dio un salto cuando apareció de repente, replicándole que no volviera a hacer eso. Seguía dando vueltas por la casa comprobando que todo estuviera bien.

- Phoebe, cariño. Tranquilízate, vienen tus hermanas no tu abuela – Coop medio bromeó mirándola desde la cocina, la bruja le lanzó una mirada amenazante y este se encogió de hombros– Hola Billie –sonrió y siguió bebiendo café.

El timbre sonó repetidamente y durante un rato seguido de algunas pequeñas risas. Billie se separó de Prue y fue a abrir la puerta. Nada más abrirla tres pequeños entraron corriendo ignorándola completamente. La bruja rubia rodó los ojos y los vio desaparecer.

- Hola pequeños, yo también os quiero –sonrió levemente. Le dio dos besos a Paige y Henry y se dirigió al sofá.

- Solo queda Piper estará a punto de llegar –la hermana mediana se acercó para darle dos besos a su hermana.

Un grito salió de la habitación de Phoebe e inundó la casa, todos se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia. Henry Jr. salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Ha aparecido alguien en tu habitación! Hay alguien en la habitación –corrió hacia los brazos de su padre y se acurrucó en ellos.

- ¿Un demonio? – Paige fue corriendo hacia la habitación y suspiró al verlo – espérate aquí, no te muevas – susurró. Cerró la puerta y los miró- no hay peligro, tranquilos.

Phoebe la miró alzando una ceja y se acercó a ella con intención de entrar en la habitación. Su hermana su puso en medio obstaculizándole el paso.

- No creo que sea una buena idea ahora mismo. Esperemos a Piper. No va a hacernos daño y no va a irse –la miró a los ojos esperando que la entendiera sin decir nada más. Llamaron al timbre un par de veces y Paige suspiró un poco aliviada.

Coop se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Chris y Wyatt corrieron para coger sitio en el sofá pero al ver que ya estaba abarrotado se tumbaron en el suelo encima de la alfombra. Saludaron con la cabeza y volvieron a lo suyo. Melinda entró tranquilamente y sonrió leve a sus tíos antes de sentarse sobre el regazo de Billie.

- Perdón por llegar tarde, pero hemos tenido un pequeño problema con un viejo amigo que quería vivir en nuestro sótano. Y he tenido una pequeña charla con Melinda.

Leo se acercó a Coop y Henry y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente.

- Piper, tenemos un problema. Probablemente él mismo viejo amigo que te visitó está en la habitación de Phoebe –Paige lo dijo lo más rápido y deprisa que pudo.

- ¿Qué? Le deje claro que no volviera a acercarse a mi familia…

Phoene suspiró y comienzo a andar hacia la habitación para hablar con él.

- Eh, de eso nada. Voy yo a hablar con nuestro querido amigo – la mayor la adelantó y abrió la puerta. La volvió a cerrar y lo miró seria y enfadada.

- Prefiero hablar con Paige o Phoebe. Ellas no son tan… agresivas –el demonio se escondió detrás de una silla y la miró lo más serio que pudo intentando mantener su mirada.

- Phoebe es feliz. Tiene una familia, tres hijas preciosas y no te necesita a ti.

- Escucha, sé que es feliz y me alegro por ella. Solo quiero una nueva identidad, un sitio donde quedarme. Aún hay demonios que me buscan, que me quieren muerto. No me volveréis a ver, lo prometo.

- Si te quedas en el sotano volveré a verte –suspira y mira hacia afuera.

- Si me dais una nueva identidad no

La bruja lo mira de arriba abajo analizando sus palabras y hace una mueca terminada en un suspiro antes de aceptar su petición. Se apoya en la pared y ve como el demonio desaparece. Espera unos segundos antes de volver a salir al salón.

- Phoebe, Paige ¿podéis venir un momento?

Billie se levantó del sofá y siguió a las brujas hacia la habitación caminando despacio.

- Billie, ¿he dicho tu nombre?

- ¡Venga ya! También soy bruja, y soy inteligente –la bruja rubia se acercó a ellas y sonrió leve e inocentemente.

Piper suspiró y abrió la puerta de la habitación dejando que las otras tres brujas entraran, los tres hombres las miraban extrañados desde la cocina preguntándose qué habría pasado. Les explicó la situación con rapidez. Billie se negó desde el principio rotundamente, pero Piper la calló varias veces con una simplemente mirada. Otras simplemente chistándole. Finalmente agachó la mirada y salió de la habitación bastante molesta. Las tres salieron poco rato después de Billie. Phoebe se sentó al lado de Billie y acarició su pelo mirando a Piper de reojo.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal cielo… Piper es demasiado áspera a veces, ya lo sabes.

- Si, ya lo sé. Siempre lo ha sido, pero podría tener mis ideas y mis opiniones más en cuenta… Os he demostrado que podeis confiar en mi… Que soy una de vosotras.

Phoebe sonrió leve y estuvo un rato hablando con Billie ante la mirada atenta de sus hijas y las hijas de Paige. Wyatt y Chris estaban jugando a la consola junto con Henry Jr.

El móvil de Piper sonó y lo miró confusa, era el número de la vecina. Lo cogió y comenzó a hablar durante un rato sin saber demasiado que decir. Su cara pasó de la sorpresa al enfado. Colgó el teléfono y miró hacia el sofá notablemente enfadada.

- Melinda Halliwell, ¿Qué hablamos sobre coger el Libro de las Sombras?

Todas las miradas se posaron de repente sobre la pequeña y los murmullos se callaron. Solo estaba el sonido de la consola que Chris trataba de apagar torpemente.

- Yo… Yo no he jugado – Melinda la miró nerviosa evitando su mirada a toda costa ya que nunca se la había dado demasiado bien mentir.

- ¿Me puedes decir porque entonces la vecina ha visto a Prue salir de casa tranquilamente?

Melinda levantó la mirada sin saber demasiado bien que decir.


End file.
